


Perfect Examples of Chaos

by PixieMeadow



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: sorry in advance, this is just me being too burned out to write anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieMeadow/pseuds/PixieMeadow
Summary: Here we see a groupchat the ninjas have created.Based on the conversations my friends and I have. You have a right to be concerned.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. you should leave right now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [get money yeah yeah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632908) by [Special_K_Beth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Special_K_Beth/pseuds/Special_K_Beth). 



> there's swearing, we good?  
> it's pretty easy to tell who's who (because of the extremely basic usernames) but here they are just in case:
> 
> hotnspicy - Kai  
> therockguy - Cole  
> IcyBoi - Zane  
> imbluedabadee - Jay  
> greenbean - Lloyd  
> aqua-champion - Nya

therockguy: Roses are red

I have a confession

School is boring

And kai keeps seeking attention

imbluedabadee: when did he not tho??

IcyBoi: That does not rhyme, if that was what you were trying to achieve.

greenbean: Guys stop i’m still in class

hotnspicy: yeah guys stop he’s in class

greenbean: >:(

~

hotnspicy: Guys I nearly got electorcuteds

IcyBoi:Did you mean: electrocuted?

therockguy: ooof

hotnspicy: yes but seriouusly my outlet I was chairgeing mjhy laoptop and it got burnjt

IcyBoi: That sentence infuriates me. I will be over at your house in ten, to give you a head start.

hotnspicy: oh shit wait-

~

aqua-champion: I just wanted to say that no one in this grouptcaht is going to heaven

except zane he’s an angel

greenbean: yay? I guess we’ll br together (but I’ll miss zanes cooking ;-;)

hotnspicy: i’d rather die

oh wait

imbluedabadee: but i don’t wanna go to hell :(

therockguy: welp too bad

~

imbluedabadee: hey guys I keep having dreams that Thomas sanders is dead does that mean anything??

therockguy: isnt he from vine or something

imbluedabadee: yes

IcyBoi: Thomas Sanders - An American singer, actor, scriptwriter and internet personality made famous by Vine and YouTube. 

hotnspicy: D:

imbluedabadee: two nights in a row

greenbean: you have weird dreams

~

**> greenbean started a FaceTime call at 2:26 am<**

**> greenbean ended a FaceTime call at 2:26 am<**

greenbean: oh my god guys im so sorry

imbluedabadee: now all of china knows youre here

greenbean: ?

imbluedabadee: sorry ive wanted to use that for so long npw

i will sleep right away, sir

~

therockguy: .-.

imbluedabadee: o.o

hotnspicy: >-<

greenbean: :O

imbluedabadee: =-=

therockguy: [:<

hotnspicy: -_-

greenbean: :^

aqua-champion: guys what the fuck its 3am go to sleep

hotnspicy: ):

~

IcyBoi: Peanuts and beans. The first thing that is a great game. The most common question is whether the government is a good idea to have or not. Oh lord I don’t know what I did but it was a nice day to see it get done.

therockguy: i dont know what you just said but i 100% support you

~

IcyBoi: smdoemone took theh time snd effot tio pout ijncoireectky-spelt wirds in mny shoirtcuits.

aqua-champion: kai

greenbean: kai

imbluedabadee: kai

therockguy: definitely kai

hotnspicy: aww cmon

you guys are no fun

~

hotnspicy: I AM DISSAPOINYTED IN YOU BEAN

greenbean: NO

hotnspicy: DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME

greenbean: I’ll shall DO WAGTEVER I WANT

hotnspicy: that’s it

disown

d i s o w n

therockguy: oh no

greenbean: w h a t

hotnspicy: GET IN THE JAR IM SHIPPING YOU TO AZRGENTINA

greenbean: nO

i will nevr

you can’t make me!!!

hotnspicy: yes i can!

greenbean: nooo you cant

hotnspicy: GET IN THE JAR

greenbean: NEVER  
  


aqua-champion: you guys…

greenbean: oh welcome

aqua-champion: …need to shut up

hotnspicy: IM BUYING YOU A TICKET TO BRAZIL

therockguy: is kai high

IcyBoi: I find that very likely.

imbluedabadee: nah bean just wont get in the jar

~

therockguy: [yootube.com] Fred says Dame Da Ne (Baka Mitai)

imbluedabadee: its beautiful

therockguy: I know

IcyBoi: What the fuck.

>>hotnspicy has removed greenbean from the conversation<<

hotnspicy: zane youre supposed tio be the resposible one

no swearing if front ofn the children

IcyBoi: I had a perfectly good reason.

~

imbluedabadee: theyre coming after me cole, theyre gonna ambush me and put me in tomato soups

wait…

therockguy: wrong chat

imbluedabadee: worng chAT WRONG CHAT

IGNOREE

IGNOROEEEE

hotnspicy: is the italian mafia coming for ya

imbluedabadee: *wheeze*

yes they are

aqua-champion: am sorry jay

i shall ignore

imbluedabadee: theyre gonna hunt mne down bc my hair looks lijke spaghets

im gonna die

therockguy: :(

IcyBoi: This has been interesting to watch over.

~

greenbean: sesame street memes go

hotnspicy: [Bert is amazed as the man who was threatening to jump actually did the backflip Ernie had requested.jpg]

imbluedabadee: [Bert listens in horror as Ernie reads the list of things he’s done with Bert’s toothbrush.jpg]

therockguy: [As the Sesame Street cast poses for a picture, only Bert notices a semi-truck speeding towards them.jpg]

greenbean: [Ignoring the advice of their master, Bert and Ernie use their karate skills to beat up the homeless.jpg]

aqua-champion: what the fuck

IcyBoi: I second that.

~

Zane: Adobe photoshop parasite pinata. A curse of Kamui MG.

Try to figure that out.

therockguy: …what

aqua-champion: adobe phtoshop for disgita painting?

greenbean: zanes malfucntioning

imbluedabadee: whats a curse of kamui mg

therockguy: A CURSE

imbluedabadee: BUT WHATS KAMUI MG AND WHY IS IT CURESD??

i need answers dammit

greenbean: IT’S THE LOST CITY OF SILVER JAY!!

therockguy: what the fuck is that

hotnspicy: oh lord just everyone shut up zanes just messinf with us

pipe down

imbluedabadee: I WILL NOT

I REFUSE!  
VIVA LA VIDA FUCK YOU

IcyBoi: Kai is correct. I am simply ‘messing’ with you.

Might I suggest a meditation exercise? You all seem rather stressed.

therockguy: Sorry, the suggestion box is currently closed for reviews. Please try again tomorrow.

This is a pre-written message.

To contact Cole, please press ‘Cole is the Superior Ninja’.

aqua-champion: nice try

IcyBoi: Impressive grammar and punctuation. How long did it take you to write that?

~

imbluedabadee: cassowary eggs look like radioactivbe potatoes

hotnspicy: ikr

aqua-champion: …

radioactive potatoes?

seriouslt guys whatb has this chat become

therockguy: who knows

IcyBoi: I am very concerned.

hotnspicy: you should be

but never fear

i, the great god offer therapy to those eho need it

IcyBoi: You are the one who needs it, trust me.

~

imbluedabadee: haha youll never get ne now

aqua-champion: jay give me back my seaweed, i paid moneys for it!!!

IcyBoi: Money*

You all seem to have trouble differentiating between plural and singular nouns.

therockguy: …excuse me-

jay cmon give the girl her weed

greenbean: ohh no

imbluedabadee: ive locked the closet from the inside

therockguy: thats probably a goo d thing

aqua-champion: give me the weed jay!!

GIVE IT

imbluedabadee: NEVER

greenbean: and thus starts a while new meaningress conversation on this group chat

thisll be fun

hotnspicy: guys keep it donw im doing homework

aqua-champion: no youre not

hotnspicy: youre right but keep it down anyway

aqua-champion: fuck you and your not-homework

JAY GIVE ME THE WEED

greenbean: what wikll aliens think if this chat is the only remaining evidence humans existed

IcyBoi: I will have to delete that thought from my memory.


	2. why are you still here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how do I summarise this... um...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first chapter should've been enough

imbluedabadee: why?

why are skies blue?

therockguy: idk

why are they blue

IcyBoi: The sky is blue because gases and particles scatter sunlight in all directions, and blue light is scattered more than other colours. This is due to the fact that it travels in shorter, smaller waves.

therockguy: clearly paint for the sky

imbluedabadee: of course

greenbean: i- what is this

hotnspicy: silence, bean

therockguy: y e s

IcyBoi: I will repeat my earlier message: The sky is blue because gases and particles scatter sunlight in all directions, and blue light is scattered more than other colours. This is due to the fact that it travels in shorter, smaller waves.

hotnspicy: nono blue pain

paint*

greenbean: i’m scared of this newfound… fact?

aqua-champion: doesn’t it reflect the ocean or something

IcyBoi: I give up.

therockguy: NYA THATS FALSE INFORMATION

if it reflects the ocean, why is the sky still blue in deserts

imbluedabadee: YEAH EXPLAIN THAT

aqua-champion: the ocean is big

and vast…

hotnspicy: SILENCE

THE OCEAN TAKES UP 5% OF THE EARYth

greenbean: YEAH

IcyBoi: I’m sorry, what?!

therockguy: WHAT KAI SAID

hotnspicy: wait really

cool

IcyBoi: You all will be the death of me, I swear.

aqua-champion: you asked me to explain??

now youre silencing me whaddaya want

imbluedabadee: YOU WERE GIVING US FALSE INOFRMATION

THEY WERE LIES, ALL OF THEM

greenbean: YES

imbluedabadee: THE SKY IS BLUE BECAUSE OF PAINT

therockguy: one billion iq

~

greenbean: please do not pull a qin shi huan on me

:D

hotnspicy: nya asked me to… im sorry

greenbean: :D

hotnspicy: those smiley faces are unsettling

are you okay?

aqua-champion: why tf would i drink mercury

IcyBoi: Qin Shi Huan’s rule was interesting. Some say he was a great leader for stopping the Warring States Period and therefore unifying China. Others say he was a brutal tyrant, for his obsession with power and immortality consumed and eventually killed him.

imbluedabadee: then there was the whole burying scholars alive thing

therockguy: can i bury you alive pls

imbluedabadee: nO

therockguy: yEs

imbluedabadee: nO

imbluedabadee: yEs

greenbean: stahp

imbluedabadee: n o

imbluedabadee: no bury ]:

therockguy: yes bury [:<

imbluedabadee: no bury ):

therockguy: yes bury (:<

hotnspicy: bean what have you created

greenbean: i have no clue

imbluedabadee: never bury

therockguy: always burtyaaxa

but6egd*

beurrt*

hotnspicy: excuse me what the fuck

therockguy: ewcdw

aklrghaeubh

blkrjhlaeiur

imbluedabadee: w h a t

therockguy: bury*

imbluedabadee: if you bury me i bury you

therockguy: o k

imbluedabadee: :D

greenbean: we good now?

~

therockguy: i want to bury you first though

aqua-champion: ah yes part two i was waiting for this

imbluedabadee: nah

ill bury you at tne same time as me

therockguy: no, you go first

imbluedabadee: nup, either me first or at the same time

wait-

therockguy: so you want to go first??

ok :)

imbluedabadee: nooo I bury you first

**> >IcyBoi removed imbluedabadee from the conversation<<**

**> >IcyBoi removed therockguy from the conversation<<**

greenbean: wtf happened here

IcyBoi: I don’t even know.

~

hotnspicy: wha-

[garlic bread lady posts, “I want to die”.jpg]

aqua-champion: im a horrible person for laughing at that

imbluedabadee: garlic bread lady what happened to you

therockguy: is she okay

greenbean: she ran out of garlic bread

hotnspicy: D:

IcyBoi: A true tragedy.

aqua-champion: indeed

oh my god that was zane

IcyBoi: Correct.

~

hotnspicy: sweet memes are made of geese

IcyBoi: Who am I to disagree?

imbluedabadee: OH

MY

GOSH

therockguy: zanes getting the hang of this :DDD

greenbean: im looking at what kai texted and getting more confused by the second

~

IcyBoi: You fools call it the Trojan Horse.

When indeed it is a Murder Pinata.

aqua-champion: now thats what i call character development

imbluedabadee: pinata of murder

~

therockguy: after TWO YEARS of learing chinese i dont remember how to say goodbye

oh lord im terrible

hotnspicy: ni hao

uhh wait no

what was it

IcyBoi: _**Zài jiàn.**_

Imbluedabadee: i couldnt remeber either oh no

two years of chinese AGaINST MY WILL

greenbean: is this some joke im too young to understand

or do you guys need to go to therapy

hotnspicy: I DO NOT NEED THERAPY

I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF BREATHIG

therockguy: the saddest moment of my life right there

second saddest

…

fuck this im going to sleep

imbluedabadee: already on it

~

hotnspicy: im gonna write my will

who wants my rock collection

therockguy: can i have it?

also yeah since were all gonna die imma write my will too

IcyBoi: Please consider _not_ using contractions. None of you can write them correctly.

hotnspicy: okay sure

anyone want my entire garfield collection

imbluedabadee: me!

aqua-champion: sorry am i missing something here??

greenbean: if we’re all gonna die why are we giving stuff to eachother

therockguy: well kai just needs to die before us-

hotnspicy: nooo :(

aqua-champion: why are yu assuming were all going to die at the same time, lloyd?

greenbean: who said i was assuming?

~

imbluedabadee: we have sport tomorrow, three periods T^T

greenbean: pass me an axe im cutting my legs off

imbluedabadee: oH dEaR i hAvE a StOmAcH aChE

greenbean: chainsaw them ;-;

hotnspicy: stop, bean, stop

SNOOP IT

greenbean: okay okay

wait… snoop it?

hotnspicy: …

stop it*

oh no thats gonna be used againste me now

greenbean: ill just break a couple of ankles, sound good?

therockguy: BEAN YOU MUST SNOOP

greenbean: like maybe three or four ankles

hotnspicy: STOP, MY AOTOCORRECT MEANT STOP

imbluedabadee: im sorry kai but you will never snoop me

~

IcyBoi: We have exams in a few weeks, and I can’t say I’m excited for them…

therockguy: huh really?

IcyBoi: I know what I said.

hotnspicy: pleease dont remind me about t h e m

imbluedabadee: hi is there any way to unlearn english?

id like an answer as soon as possible, please

aqua-champion: *ahem*

exams

exams

exams

mead

emasd#

emadf$

ems$s

emas#

emma’s

wtf

~

imbluedabadee: NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP

NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN

and i forgot the rest of the lyorics

hotnspicy: d i s h o n o u r

aqua-champion: dishonour on you

greenbean: dishonour on your cow

therockguy: dishonour on your d o v e s

imbluedabadee: >:O

how could you insult my doves?!

therockguy: :D

imbluedabadee: HOW COULD YOU

WHAT DID ERASIL EVER DO TO YOU

therockguy: ERASIL hurt mai feelings :(

aqua-champion: jay that bird shat on your dog

imbluedabadee: true

but still

WHY WOULD YOU INSULT HIM?? I mean look-

[floofy pigeon or something.jpg]

hotnspicy: fatass birb

imbluedabadee: >:0

hotnspicy: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know: Qin Shi Huan was a ruler of Ancient China, he buried scholars if they believed in Confucianism. He also drank mercury because he thought it would give him eternal life. That’s all you need to know (if you didn’t already).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i still have no clue (':

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this chapter is fairly shorter than the others lol

aqua-champion: i found this

[picture of Kai from like five or ten years ago idk.jpg]

imbluedabadee: *le gasp* hes so tiny!

greenbean: s m o l

hotnspicy: yall are still shorter than me

imbluedabadee: i know, and im sad

therockguy: h a i ‘ m t a l l e r t h a n a l l o f y o u

aqua-champion: dang it

therockguy: peasants

hotnspicy: i am t a l l

greenbean: and we are s m o l

therockguy: kai im taller (:<

hotnspicy: no youre not!

IcyBoi: I’m sorry to say that Cole is indeed taller than you, Kai.

I am too, but I’m not involved in this conversation. Carry on.

hotnspicy: cole, you may be taller, but im h i g h e r

wait-

that came out wrong

greenbean: …

kai??

~

greenbean: you guys are legally allowed to stuff me into a green suitcase

only green

therockguy: excuse me?

greenbean: stuffing me into a blue suitcase is illegal

IcyBoi: That’s going to go terribly wrong.

greenbean: hush

hotnspicy: you okay bean??

anything wrong

IcyBoi: There is nothing wrong with Lloyd.

He is perfectly capable of using knowledge, like all of you.

That’s the problem.

‘Capable’.

~

therockguy: revision: unfinished

sleep schedule: dead

self-esteem: dead

life: a mess

hotnspicy: yee: haw

aqua-champion: sounds: accurate

greenbean: i: agree

IcyBoi: Everyone: correct.

imbluedabadee: hotel: trivago

aqua-champion: you: must leave

~

therockguy: i am hungry for bread

imbluedabadee: i lust for crust

aqua-champion: please stooop it’s like 2am

hotnspicy: im in heat for wheat

greenbean: i wasn’t prepared for that but honestly what did i expect

~

imbluedabadee: hey kai werent you sending lloyd to brazil

hotnspicy: ya, a factory

and i locked up his brother jimothey with help from zane

IcyBoi: I do not recall…

therockguy: it’s not history, it’s not herstory, it’s beanstory

aqua-champion: the ~~black~~ bean death

imbluedabadee: william shakesbean

to bean or not to bean

greenbean: i saw that coming waay before you sent it

therockguy: julius bean salad is assassinated

imbluedabadee: battle of Beantown

why did autocorrect change that b into a capital letter

aqua-champion: boston Beantown

baked beans

IcyBoi: You’re all idiots. I don’t understand how I tolerate any of you.

greenbean: aww you love us zane, you can’t deny it

;)

IcyBoi: :(

imbluedabadee: you will never escape

**Author's Note:**

> what has my life come to XD  
> I'll regret posting this tomorrow.


End file.
